Odd one out
by Olphie
Summary: After being on the receiving end of a radioactive blast mostly due to his own recklessness , Beast Boy is facing the prospect of loosing his powers.


I do not own teen titans!

Anyways, this is my first Teen Titans fanfic and it's been years since I actually wrote a fanfic at all. Hopefully it'll turn out ok. Enjoy!

**oOoOoOoOoOo **

Beast Boy stirred, immediately recognizing the familiar surroundings of the T-tower medical bay. Memories from last night came flooding back as he recalled how he'd too hastily jumped in front of what could only be described as a giant mutated sloth that was unexpectedly fast and strong. Even more surprising was that it could throw powerful blasts from its eyes. His last recollection was of being thrown against a concrete wall with a ton of rubble collapsing on him and Robin screaming "Dammit I told him so" in the background. Luckily his shame spiral was quickly interrupted by Starfire walking through the door.

"Beast Boy! I am most pleased that you're awake. Please accept this gift of zorka berries and soft glokanarg from my home planet as a get well present" the young Tamaranian gushed as she buried her bed-ridden friend in alien fruit.

Beast Boy managed an appreciative squeak as he lay crushed between a giant pulsating melon and the biggest jar of pickled berries he'd ever seen. From his now limited vision he watched blurry figures of the Boy Wonder and Raven walk through the automatic door.

"Yeah how you feeling BB?" came a disembodied voice that was Cyborg's.

"Uh, Starfire I think he's signalling you to get that stuff off him." Raven helpfully hinted.

Beast Boy was quickly relieved of his heavy gifts, "Uh, fine I guess." he gasped, now able to make out his best buddy at the doorway, "I'm having a little trouble seeing."

"That's just due to a mild concussion, you should get your vision back in a day or two." came Robin's voice after what seemed to Garfield like a long pause. He hated being sick, everyone was always so serious and . . . _polite_ to him. It felt awkward without Cyborg constantly teasing and Raven's occasional sarcastic comments.

"So um, did you guys end up catching that thing?" he asked, feeling a sudden need to fill the silence.

". . . We're still working on it" it was Cyborg, "that thing, whatever it was did a pretty good number on the T-car, we couldn't make the pursuit. That and well, you were. . ."

Yeah, just say it. I screwed up, Beast Boy thought bitterly.

"But the important thing is we are all safe!" Starfire cut in, "And we can fight the terrible monster another day."

"Yeah don't beat yourself up over it Beast Boy." their masked leader added, seeing the dejected expression on his teamate's face.

Easy for him to say, as if he never made a mistake in his life, the injured Titan thought to himself. He felt guilty a second later, Wait what am I saying? He was only trying to help.

"Thanks" he replied, "Listen, I appreciate you guys checking up on me and all but I'm still kinda tired."

"Right, you need to get some more rest. We'll search up what we can on last night's incident and keep you updated." Robin ordered, always the one with the answers. He signalled the others to head out. Sensing no better option, they all did so reluctantly. Beast Boy was obviously not in the mood for company right now.

"See ya tomorrow BB, I'll bring up the portable game station and we'll have some one on one action!" Cyborg informed as the door hissed opened, he was good at maintaining his cheerful composure.

"Get well." Raven wished kindly. She can be surprisingly warm when she wants to, Beast Boy noted.

Starfire was the last out, "Farewell Beast Boy, I'll be sure to bring you more zorka berries the next time we meet!" she sang much to Beast Boy's dismay, the automatic door closed behind her.

"So long this batch doesn't kill me first" the green titan murmured eyeing the gooey alien snack with suspicion. Still, he was alone, partially incapacitated and with nothing to do for at least a couple of hours. One couldn't hurt right? Out of curiosity he gingerly popped a purplish berry in his mouth.

**oOoOoOoOoOo **

"Just give it to me straight Cyborg, what exactly are you saying's wrong with Beast Boy?" Robin stood with his arms folded, sternly eyeing the technical expert of his team. The others stared with anxious eyes, even Raven looked concerned.

Cyborg gave a short and frustrated sigh, he pinched the skin above his nose an old habit for stressful times. "I couldn't bring myself to say it in the medical bay, and with the data we have now, nothing's for certain yet."

"But. . . " Raven began for him.

"Initial scans showed abnormal radiation signals in BB. We've always know his DNA was unstable due to his powers, but this level is usual, even for him."

"Was it from the blast then?" Robin inquired.

"Could be, the extra dose of radiation certainly didn't help."

"But many of us were also hit with the same blasts and we all seem A the Ok." Starfire interjected, hoping to argue Beast Boy's way out of sickness. Cyborg was pacing now, he considered the question.

"Yeah but in this case I'd have to assume the blast was only a trigger, perhaps this reaction was always lying dormant in BB, with his history I wouldn't be surprised."

"Then what does this mean for our friend?"

"It means." Cyborg paused dramatically, "That Beast Boy's loosing his powers, his genetic structure is somehow reverting back to that of a normal human being."

The room went deathly quiet. Surely that couldn't be right? The others could only stare back in stunned silence. The shock came and subsided just as quickly with the pounding of footsteps and a greener than usual Beast Boy practically bowling over Robin in his haste.

"Outtamywayneedtousebathroomnowwwwwwwww" came his frantic calls from around the corner.

"Oh, I can't bear to watch him suffer like this. We must find a cure!" Starfire declared passionately, unaware it was her zorka berries causing Beast Boy to chuck up the contents of his stomach that very second.

**oOoOoOoOoOo **

And that's the end of that chapter. Of course as any author, I'd appreciate some feedback if you would be so kind, otherwise thank you for reading!


End file.
